I Love You, I'll Kill You
by Kitsune-Goddess-de-Luna
Summary: What happened to Mai after she was banished to the Shadow Realm by Malik no Yami? Find out...Mai x Yami no Malik. Inspired by the song "I Love You...I'll Kill You". One-shot.


**I Love You...I'll Kill You**

**Hello peeps! Long time no see! You probably know me as silver-fox-kitsune, and those of you who don't...welcome to the club! This is probably my last fan fiction ever...so I hope it turns out okay. **

**It takes place after Mai loses her duel to Malik in the Battle City Semi-Finals and hey this is the first time I am using the Japanese names from Yu-gi-oh. Rated M for gore, language, and other stuff...My first Illusionshiping fan fic...Yay! -**

**Mai Kujaku and Yami no Malik do not belong to me, neither does the song "I Love You...I'll Kill You" by Enigma. Well...time to get this road on the show...or show on the road...whatever your preference is.**

**P.S.: If anyone wants to RP this couple with as Malik, please contact me! I've been dying for a good Illusionshipping RP.**

* * *

Sand, sand...it was everywhere. All around her, endlessly falling over her long blond hair and flailing body. Shifting layers that muffled and choked her screams and sobs, sticking to her tears, plastering her face with grit.

Before the sand had smothered her head, she had remembered. She had cried out for them; cried out to them as they splashed and frolicked on the beach below her.

"Jounouchi! Jounouchi! Please...anyone...I was wrong! I don't want to be alone...I need you! Please! I...I'm...so...afraid..." her cries faded into incoherent sobs as she pounded on the glass, her knuckles raw and bloody, choking on the eternally descending sand. But the people below her didn't seem to hear and so when they were finally removed from her sight one by one, it didn't matter very much.

Now she couldn't see, couldn't breathe, couldn't remember anything. Even so she kept sobbing that one name over and over, the sound of it warming her heart like finding a long lost friend. "Jounouchi...Jounouchi..."

Sand, sand...in her eyes, in her mouth, in her lungs. She writhed, wriggling through the sand upwards, trying to find the surface to the sea that was drowning her. But she found none, her hands raised above her only to clench more gains of dust. She closed her violet eyes, trying to prevent any more of the stinging sand from invading the moist droplets of her tears.

"Jounouchi...Jounouchi..."

'_Your friends are all gone now, Mai dear. Even that blond bravado runt whom you seem so eager to see..._'

She forced her eyes open, sand burning into her mascara ceded eyes, choking as she almost cried out in terror. That voice...that voice...It was _**HIM**_! He was back...Why was he back...? He had what he want-

'_Yes, my dear, I am back. How has your time in the Shadow Realm been?_' He was there, laughing inside her head.

"No...go away..." she moaned softly in despair and helplessness, curling into a ball under all the layers of sand and dust that now seemed to be pressing down even harder against her. She couldn't breathe...she was suffocating against the endless sand.

Where was he? Did she hear a noise...? Foot...steps? Echoing around her...What did he want?! _Go away...go away..._

He circled the hourglass, prowling like a lion hunting its prey, taking pleasure from her pain. How delicious...He was annoyed that she kept saying the runt's name, even though all her memories of him and the rest of her friends were gone. But he would soon fix that.

He chuckled, running a tan finger over the smooth glass, even though she could not see. '_Go away?! I'm sorry, my dear, but this is my __**world**__ and my __**rules**_'He smiled wickedly, his indigo eyes piercing through the glass, right into her curled form. He could have just let the shadows do their work and leave her to be an empty shell for all of eternity...But where was the thrill in that?

'_So sadly I must disincline...Besides..._' he smirked, withdrawing the Millennium Rod from his belt. '_I promised you a never ending nightmare...I am here to fulfill that vow..._' Sliding the Rod over the glass he watched as it slowly cracked and shattered, scattering sand and girl across the non-existant floor.

She shuddered as she slammed into the hard surface of the ground, or what she thought to be the ground. The fresh air felt like heaven in her sand crushed lungs and as she took a deep breath, she hacked, and coughed, grit flying from her mouth. Choking, she scrambled to her feet, sandy, half blind eyes blinking rapidly and darting about. As she turned to run, her face connected with something hard and warm. Then she relized she had walked headfirst into Malik no Yami's chest.

"Where do you think you're going, Mai dear?" he grabbed her wrists and twisted them painfully towards him, causing her to cry out in pain."You should know better than to try and run off...there are worse things than me lurking in the depths of the Shadow Realm..." He pulled her close, pressing his body against her's. He took a whiff of her long, beautiful blond hair. Delicious...

He smirked and leaned closer, his hot breath caressing her neck. "In fact...you should be grateful that I am keeping you here...rather than let you face all the terrors of the Shadow Realm...alone..." His hands curled around her, slowly he traced the dagger's blade of the Millennium Rod against the flesh of her abdoman.

_What is he doing...Oh God, what is he..._

"Jounouchi...Jounouchi...save me..." she whispered, trembling as she felt the cold metal cut through her skin, leaving a single red line across her stomach.

"I don't think you heard me the first time, little Mai. Your friends are gone...they never liked you and never will..."

"No...no...you're lying..."

Pain, she felt pain as the blade cut into her stomach. She screamed in agony, her abdoman on fire.

"They..." Blade twisting upwards.

"...Never..." Fire, scream, agony.

"...Gave..." Wetness on her neck?

"...A flying fuck..." It was, wasn't it? Slow tracing her neck with his tongue.

"...About you." Her blood stained his hands as he ripped at her insides with his blade, busily working up her neck until he reached her ear, which he lightly nipped at. "And they never will..."

"But...you'll always have me..." he whispered, slowly turning her to face him, the blade tracing the hollow of her back. "I am the only one you have."

"No..." she whispered weakly, only earning a wicked smile from him in return. So, she hadn't had enough?

"Know this, my dear..." he plunged the knife into her flesh, ripping her apart and causing her to scream in anguish. Her arms, her legs, her entire body was sliced open, blood draining from her like an April shower. Who knows what else he was craving out of her...the sight of crimson splattered on the ground and her clothes sickened her.

"...**I love you**..." he smiled psychotically, his barrage of slashes finally ceasing, as he bent his head and licked at her blood covered flesh. His soft blond hair brushing softly against her pale skin.

_Oh God, oh God! What was he doing now?!_

His tongune was exploring the inside of her bloody flesh, wet and hot, pain lancing through her skin.

_Stop, stop! Oh God...stop him..._

"...**I'll kill you**..." he muttered, realishing the crimson liquid that dripped from her mutilated body. Slowly working up and down her body with his tongune, he smirked in self-satisfaction as she gave a little shudder. Whether it was from pleasure or pain, it was not clear...but it still gave him that content feeling. He had won.

Slowly straightening up, he looked down on the graceful curve of her neck where spine met collar bone. Tracing a finger through the bloody mess along her back, he twiddled with her long blond hair, before once more, he slowly turned her to face him. Lifting her chin up, he stared into her eyes, now blank and amnestic, twin pools of deep violet.

He smiled, she did not remember. Now all she knew was pain...Pain and suffering. Eternally, agelessly, she would be his. _Your mine...chained to me, little Mai...for now and for all time..._

"...**But I'll love you forever**..." He lifted her lips to meet his own.

* * *

**Well there you go. My last fanfic ever! I hope you've enjoyed it!**


End file.
